Lucy
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: Lucy Prouvaire, sister to Jehan and Combeferre, is taking on college life with her best friend Eponine, her nearly adopted little boy Gavroche, and her newfound friends of the Cafe Musain. Modern AU, OC, based off of a roleplay I did. Lucy is mine, all other characters belong to Victor Hugo
1. Arrivals and First Meetings

"So, were you able to get the movers to get our stuff?" Lucy said  
"Yup. While we explore the campus, our stuff will be moved in for us. Gav will be coming with us, didn't think you would mind." Eponine said.  
"Not at all, why would I mind?"  
Gavroche smiled broadly and laughed as Lucy threw her arms around him, picking him up and spinning him around. Eponine smiled and rolled her eyes at them.

Lucy Prouvaire had been planning to go to the Barry Cade University for years. Thanks to her rich father helping out, she was able to get Eponine there too. They were going to live in an apartment together, with Gavroche, her little brother. She had been friends with them for a long time, raised taking care of Gavroche, befriending Eponine in fifth grade. She had two older brothers that already were attending school at the college they were heading for. Combeferre, being the eldest, was a junior. Jehan was going on his second year.

"Well, lets head onto the road. It's a LONG trip, thank god." Eponine said, glancing back at her father, who was pretending to be sad.  
After fake tearful and tension-filled goodbyes, they were on the road.

After several hours of boredom and fast food stops, they arrived at the apartment they'd be living in.  
"We can look inside after the campus." Eponine said.  
They walked over to the campus, which was only a cafe away from the apartment.

Lucy and Eponine were trying to figure out where they were, with Gavroche a little ahead of them. Gavroche had dissapeared for a moment, then reappeared with some paper. He showed to the two girls. It was a map of the campus, drawn and colored with colored pencils.  
"Where did you get this?"  
Before he could answer, a boy with a dark curls, warm eyes, and a bright smile walked over.  
"He told me you were lost, freshman I bet, and me and my friends make and hand out some of these out for the lost newbies. I'm Courfeyrac." he said with a wink at Eponine.  
"You made this?" Lucy said, before Eponine could react to the wink.  
"Not me, two of my really artistic friends. I just help hand them out." Courfeyrac said.  
"Well, I'm Lucy, that is Eponine and the little one is Gavroche."  
"Nice to meet you. What's a little boy doing here?" Courfeyrac asked, ruffling Gavroche's hair.  
"He's my brother, and he's staying with us. We aren't quite moved in yet." Eponine said.  
"I'll guess you are living outside of campus."  
"Yeah, by the one right to by campus, by the Cafe Musian." Lucy said.  
"Oh I have a few friends who live in those apartments. Do you want a tour of the campus? I know all the places and can show you around." Courfeyrac offered.  
Eponine looked like she was going to refuse help, but Lucy cut across her and accepted.

Courfeyrac lead them around the campus, telling them about the school, the places, everything.  
By the time they were back to where they began, they all liked him. Even Eponine had to admit that she liked the crazy boy.

* * *

When Lucy had awoken the next morning, she suddenly realized that Courfeyrac had offered to take them to meet his friends. And so, Courfeyrac was taking the three of them to the upstairs of the Musian, a spot reserved specially for the Amis.  
"You'll love them, and I know they'll love you!" Courfeyrac said as they entered the building and started up the stairs.  
Eponine groaned at his brightness.  
They walked up and looked around at the boys in the room. Lucy gave a little gasp at the same time that two other boys did.  
"Jehan! 'Ferre!"  
The two boys ran to her and hugged her. The rest of the Amis looked at them questioningly.  
"You know her?" Courfeyrac asked.  
"These are my brothers." Lucy exclaimed happily.  
The others had looks of shock on their faces.  
"You have a sister?!"  
"You are BROTHERS?!"  
"Yeah... We never told you?" Combeferre said, sounding minimally sorry.  
"You didn't know? I'm sorry, I thought you knew!" Jehan said, sounding very apologetic.

After a while, everyone had settled down about the whole thing, and everyone was acquainted.  
"Where's Feuilly? He was going to bring the money he owes me." a groan from Bahorel sounded across the room.  
"Shut up Bahorel, I'm right here. Shift ran a bit late." said the boy walking in.  
He threw some cash at Bahorel.  
"Who's this?" he asked, staring at Lucy.  
"Freshman. That's Eponine and Gavroche over there, and this is Lucy. Apparently, Jehan and Combeferre are brothers. Lucy is their little sister." Courfeyrac told him.  
Feuilly didn't look all too surprised when he looked up at the two boys.  
"They do look kinda alike...Hello Lucy, I'm Feuilly."  
"Feuilly is the workingman, the boy with such a tragic past, orphaned, left alone to fend for himself in this harsh world-" Grantaire was cut off when Feuilly pushed him off of him.

Lucy stifled a giggle as Feuilly muttered "shut up" to Grantaire, who was laying on the the floor in some level of intoxication.  
"Over exaggerated." Feuilly muttered, crossing his arms.  
"Not really." Bahorel said from behind him.  
"You are an orphan?" Lucy asked, as if it was a touchy subject.  
"Yeah, parents died when I was 12. I ended up living with my grandmother and homeschooling myself. Got a job when I could and now I like making fans and selling them sometimes. And Poland is awesome. There is me in just four sentences."

* * *

Lucy woke, a few mornings later, to Eponine shouting at her that she would be late for class if she didn't wake up. She got up and rushed to get ready, not wanting to be late on her first day. She said goodbye to Eponine and headed to her first class using the map Courfeyrac had given her.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in the Musian, talking with Feuilly.  
"You are like the combo version of Jehan and Combeferre, exactly." Feuilly said, smiling at Lucy.  
"I'm not JUST like them. I have my own traits... I don't have have Combeferre need to completely motherhen everyone, or Jehan's want to write, and that's some of their biggest things." Lucy replied.  
"Well I didn't say you were them and not you... I can tell you are special in your own way. Don't tell them I said this, but I think you are prettier than both of them." Feuilly whispered into her ear.  
"_What?_ Even prettier than _Jehan_?" she gasped dramtically.  
"Even prettier than Jehan."


	2. Adulthood and Childhood

The boys were all trying to convince Lucy and Eponine to go to the club with them. Eponine didn't mind tagging along, but Lucy was a little apprehensive about it.  
"Come on, you don't even have to drink!"  
Bahorel swung an arm around Lucy "Come on babe, it'll be fun!"  
"You don't want to go Lucy?" Eponine asked.  
"Its just a bunch of drunk people dancing and hitting on girls... Not my type of thing."  
"Yeah, but I think it would be a nice break from the stress of the first week of school."  
Lucy looked around at the pleading faces of the boys, sighing.  
"Fine, I'll go."

When they got to the club, Grantaire and Courfeyrac almost immediately got nearly the whole group to playing drinking games and do shots. Lucy sat with Eponine at a table in the corner, watching and drinking a coke. Feuilly and Jehan were the only other ones not getting drunk. Even Combeferre was allowing himself a drink or two. Enjolras had not come, being "busy with homework"

After a while, the group of drunks had moved to the dance floor. Eponine had gone outside to check on Gavroche and his sitter. Lucy was sitting alone, watching Courfeyrac attempt to seduce a poor girl with his drunken "mating dance"  
Suddenly an older guy stumbled over to her. He slurred a bad pickup line to her and put his arm around her. "Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven cause I wanna fuck you"  
Lucy tried to back away from him, and ended up cornered against the wall as the man got closer and closer.  
The man was almost on top of Lucy, she was turning her face away as he tried to kiss her. Suddenly, a fist knocked him off of her. She looked up to see Feuilly standing in front of her protectively. The man looked up at Feuilly and crawled away to pass out in the other corner.  
"Are you alright?" Feuilly asked Lucy, looking down at her in worry, holding her arms.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."  
She couldn't help but fall a little more in love with him as she looked up at him, his hands warm and gentle.  
"Maybe it's time to head home, I think they've drunk enough anyways." Feuilly said. Lucy nodded in agreement, and they somehow managed to round up the boys and get them all into a car with Feuilly driving. Lucy was sitting in the passenger's seat; Jehan and Eponine were watching the drunk boys in the back of Combeferre's 12 seat van.

After everyone was safely home, Feuilly took Lucy and Eponine to their apartment. They had agreed to let him and Bahorel stay the night there since Bahorel had, of course, gotten hurt in a fight.  
Eponine tended to Bahorel after making sure Gavroche had gone to bed and paid the sitter. Lucy was sitting in the living room with Feuilly.  
"Nice place, it's actually roomy." he commented.  
"Yeah, I was able to buy everything since Eponine can't afford much. We still need the little things that make it an actual home."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is just a building that we live in right now. Little things, like the sentimental things or the things that show who you are, the smallest, stupidest things that you would really miss."  
Feuilly nodded. "Like the Polish flags and handmade fans that I hang in my room?" "Exactly."  
Feuilly got up and walked over to the TV placing something on it, and sat back down next to Lucy. She looked at it. It was a little keychain with a Polish flag on it. She couldn't help the big smile on her face.  
Lucy and Feuilly had ended up cuddling during the night, unaware. Feuilly was holding Lucy and she was cuddling him like a teddy bear.

* * *

They awoke the next morning to find themselves in each others arms, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually very comfortable, and neither one wanted to move.  
They remained like that until Gavroche walked out, seeing them.  
"I guess you guys had a good night."  
Feuilly chuckled and Lucy giggled. "I guess so"  
"Can I join you?" Gavroche asked absolutely adorably, guaranteeing a yes.  
He wiggled his way in between them, so they were all snuggling.  
Eponine walked out to see them all like that. She shook her head and smiled.  
"I need to go to work, mind watching Gavroche?"  
"Not at all." Lucy said, smiling at Gavroche.  
"I can drop Bahorel off at home and help you. We can all go out to the park or something." Feuilly suggested.  
This idea was greeted with childish cheers from both the 9 year old and the 18 year old.

* * *

"THERE"S A SWINGSET!" Lucy shouted happily, running to the swings like Gavroche was running to the playset.  
Feuilly laughed at her childishness as he followed her. Lucy swung back and forth as Feuilly came behind her and started pushing.

After some pushing on the swing, they went and sat on the bench, watching Gavroche as he claimed the playset and dubbed himself "King of the Park"  
"He's a cute kid." Feuilly said, smiling.  
"Yeah, but he's got a tragic backstory as well."  
Feuilly looked at her, interested.  
"His parents left him for dead when he was 3, Eponine found him barely alive. They are brother and sister, those same parents beat her and ignored their sister... She secretly took care of him, and she met me soon after that. We were in elementary school, so you can imagine how hard it would be to care for a child, especially in secret. My father ended up taking him in, and he grew up living with us for the most part. He would spend the days with Eponine and the nights with us a lot, so he's like a little brother to me. I still don't think Eponine realizes how close we are."  
Feuilly looked back up at the little boy playing happily. "Wow..."  
"Yeah... I would often be the one to help watch him, or to just watch him by myself. Combeferre and Jehan were usually busy doing homework and things like that, so they only watched him sometimes. My father was usually busy, so I would be the one to make sure he got food and bathed and read him bedtime stories and tucked him in."  
Feuilly smiled at the thought. "That sounds adorable."  
"Well, both Combeferre and Jehan had at one point come in and went aww."  
"The little mommy?"  
"I suppose." she giggled.  
Feuilly looked over at her. He couldn't help but fall in love with her a little more.

* * *

After the park, they bought Gavroche a new toy, a toy shotgun. He had wanted one for a long time, and Lucy thought it would be the perfect time to get him one, since Eponine wasn't there to say no. He used it to protect his Princess Lucy and Prince Feuilly from enemies. They rewarded his bravery with ice cream.  
On the car ride home, Gavroche fell asleep holding his stuffed puppy, something Lucy had bought him for his 6th birthday. Lucy smiled at him, not noticing Feuilly look over at her. She was happier than ever before.


	3. Flames of Protests

Enjolras had been planning a protest, the school was doing education cuts, and was going to take away art and music classes. Personally, Lucy thought Enjolras was only doing it because of the way Grantaire had looked when he heard about it.  
Everything was going well, until people started noticing a group of boys becoming a bit violent, probably only there to stir up trouble. Police had already started to try and break the protest up. When one of the boys hit one of the officers, all hell broke loose. It was like a dam had broken and suddenly Lucy found herself torn from her friends in a flurry of bodies. Lucy couldn't see or hear her friends over all of the bodies and commotion. She dropped to the ground, and started to crawl her way through, try to get out. She finally broke through the crowd and watched in horror at the sight. She couldn't see any of her friends. She started back to find them, but was grabbed. She looked back to see a man, police officer grabbing her. He let go of her when he realized she wasn't causing trouble.  
"Stay out of this fray." he said to her, looking away as he went back to breaking it up.

Things started to settle down, and the boys who started it were arrested. Lucy looked frantically for her friends. Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac all came out, Combeferre with broken glasses. Bahorel was practically carrying the terrified and crying Jehan, and Joly was helping Bossuet and Grantaire out of the crowd.  
Lucy made sure everyone was alright, comforting them. She looked around, noticing someone missing. She ran into the crowd of people starting to move away, looking frantically for Feuilly. She stopped, seeing his orange hair. She ran to him. He was on the ground. She stooped down to him, staring at the bruises all over him. He had been in the worst part of the fray, and it was clearly showing. She picked up his upper half and cradled him. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her.  
"How bad is it?"  
"It's... not THAT bad..." Lucy said, gently kissing his forehead.  
He clasped her hand, a pained smile on his face. "You liar."  
"How much does it hurt?"  
"Not as much now... You're here..." he whispered.  
"Let's get you out of here. We can let Joly make sure you are okay, then I can take you back to my place. I feel like Bahorel wouldn't make the best nurse."  
Lucy helped him up and half carried him through the crowd, despite being much smaller than him. They reached the group and Joly immediately tended to him.  
After they made sure Feuilly was stable, everyone went home to patch up. Lucy drove Feuilly to her apartment, letting Eponine know beforehand what happened.

Later, Lucy let Eponine put Gavroche to bed after he had wished Feuilly a get well and hugged him. She checked on Feuilly then went off to go sleep on the couch, had given her bed to him.  
"You don't have to, ya know..." Feuilly said as she was in the doorway. "You could stay here... It could help, ya know, in case anything happens during the night, ya know..."  
She laughed quietly, walking back over, glad it was dark so he couldn't see her face turn red. He smiled at her slightly glowing figure, the only light slipping underneath the door.  
He held her in his arms.  
"See? Now I feel much better." he whispered to her, a smile on his face.  
"Shut up and go to sleep." she replied affectionately. "You need your rest, Joly's orders."  
Feuilly chuckled quietly, gently caressing Lucy's cheek, so gently she could barely even tell he was.

When Feuilly woke in the morning, Lucy was gone and the smell of bacon was wafting into the room.  
He got up and walked tiredly into the kitchen. Lucy looked up to see him, in his Tshirt and sweatpants. Gavroche followed in his airplane pajamas, scratching his head exactly like and when Feuilly did. Lucy laughed at them, as they both realized what happened.  
Feuilly turned around and picked him up, carrying him to the couch, throwing him on. Gavroche laughed.  
"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked.  
"It definitely doesn't hurt as much." Feuilly replied, sitting next to him.  
"It doesn't look as bad." Lucy said, setting down two plates on the table. "Breakfast is ready. Eponine left for work, so we are playing parents again."  
"Playing parents, eh? Guess that means that you are my wife now." Feuilly said, getting up and putting an arm around her waist.  
Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and went back into the kitchen to get herself some food. Gavroche had already run to the table and was eating the eggs and bacon.  
After breakfast, they all decided to watch a movie, cuddled on the couch, Feuilly and Gavroche on either side of Lucy. With the little boy laying in her lap, and the tall ginger beside her, with his arm around her, she smiled.

* * *

It was a meeting of the Amis, which were held everyday, whether planning something or not. Lucy was sitting by Combeferre, while Feuilly was over by Bahorel. Bahorel looked over at Feuilly to see him staring at Lucy, not the first time he'd noticed.  
"You like her, don't you?" he said, with a slightly malicious grin.  
Feuilly started, looking at him. He didn't even bother to try to disagree.  
Feuilly looked at the ground, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Bahorel laughed at his redness.  
"You gonna tell her? Or are you just going to sit there like R over E?"  
"No..." Feuilly said, not moving his eyes from the ground.  
"TO WHICH?!" Bahorel asked, baffled by his vague answer.  
"Either. Not yet, I guess. When I get the chance..."  
Bahorel rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
"She may already know... The thing I'm worried about is that she thinks that we've been doing a friendly flirting like Courf with everyone. I'm kinda scared that she was just doing that, and she doesn't actually like me the same way..."  
"Well, if anything, at least you know that no matter what happens, it will still end up better than MY love life." Bahorel stated.  
Feuilly let his anxious expression go, laughing."I guess that's true."  
"Well, good luck for whenever that all happens."


End file.
